


Time in a Bottle

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Bushroot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Bushroot- Memories can even plague the best of us, when we are alone. And the season of giving can also be the season of plight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Time in a Bottle

Time in a Bottle

**Disclaimer: **I own Darkwing Duck. There, you happy now? I've been hiding this secret for so long, it actually…Well, it feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. No more parading around and keeping it in the closet…Nah, I kid. Disney owns this wonderful fandom. Luck ducks. I'm just a humble fanfiction writer. So no suing, please. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If words could make wishes come true, leave a comment.

~0~0~0~

_   
**If I could save time in a bottle…**   
_

The snow continued to fall all over the city. It was an unexpected sort of peaceful day for St. Canard, and most likely the winter weather was the reason why The air was just so forbidding and painfully cold, that none wanted to risk going out into it. Even the villains found themselves staying inside, and doing their best to occupy themselves.

Doctor Reginald Bushroot was one of them.

The _Lyceum nycanthropus ___was currently busy giving some good ol' love and care to his fellow fauna. He had earlier planted a few extra flowers to spruce up the greenhouse. And currently, Bushroot was watering the __new _jasminum nudiflorum_. Winter Jasmine was just the thing to add some cheer to the otherwise dismal season.

The mutant enchantingly smiled down at the yellow blossoms. "There, my sweets. Are my little children thirsty today? I know the air is pretty dry. I had to turn up the heat, because of the drop in temperature. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not shrivel up from the cold."

Reginald found himself amused by their assured replies. They, too, did not enjoy the thought of death by bitter chills. Shaking his head, the male found himself stroking their pinnate leaves.

"Ah, don't worry. Good ol' Reggie won't let that happen to you. Besides, it was only a joke. Sheesh, I need to teach you guys a thing or two about humor."

And knowing him, he probably would.

Finishing up the chore, the green being contently sighed. The new additions were delightful. Their presence was already relieving him of his winter funk. Not only was Bushroot usually a Grinch about the Yule time season, but he biologically had problems with it. With the lack of his main source of nourishment, the hybrid felt most of his energy drained. And it didn't help that the cold physically hurt his new body. (If he didn't know that this was from his plant genetic makeup, he would've diagnosed himself with fibromyalgia. ) Thus, seeing the little sun-shaped flowers put a slight pep in his step, just from association.

Finding his main work finished, Reggie the veggie walked over to his main work station. There, by the table, his faithful companion was snoozing. Looking away from Spike, and back towards his desk, the hybrid looked over his notes.

"Hmm, looks like my funds are shorting out. In the next week or so I'll have to pull another heist, or we won't even have fertilizer."

It was safe to say, Bushroot wasn't looking forward to it.

Sometimes, like times like this, the botanist would wish for his old body. Heck, he'd wish for his old _life_. Back when he was the regular Reginald, a normal citizen, he wouldn't have spared too much of a thought about mundane things. He might not have liked the weather, but at least he would survive it. And he had a job that he loved. A goal in life. The male had wanted to help others. Give them an alternative fuel source. As a hero, he would've someday been cherished by society!

And as the old Bushroot he had the slightest chance of being with her…

The mutant duck violently shook his head, as if trying to erase the very thought. His hands found their way to his lavender petals, slightly tugging them in his plight. Reggie had just lifted the mood, no reason to create more gloom.

_   
**If I could save time in a bottle…**   
_

But that was his problem, you see. That woman tended to worm her way into his thoughts when he least suspected it. Rhoda Dendron was a deep wound that just wouldn't heal. Whenever he was out and about, as if he was being haunted by a specter, the villain would swear that he saw her in crowds. When he passed by women, he would do double takes. Just because he thought he caught a glimpse of her brunette curls.

"Oi! Just when I think I'm over her…"

Pretty women. My, what a curse they could be. Even when they leave you, when they want nothing to do with you, when they brand you as a monster…They are there. They are there to whisper memories. To give you flashes of long forgotten smiles.

"To blind you with their compassion," Reginald whispered.

Sure, they may have last seen each other on bad terms; but, she was the only one who ever cared about him. Rhoda always had thought of him as a friend, and she ended up doing her best to protect him whenever she could. The botanist was besotted by his fellow doctor since the moment he saw her. He was infatuated by every flick of the wrist. By every smile she graced his way. By every piece of her mind and body that created the very existence of Doctor Rhoda Dendron.

But then she had to go practically stomp on his heart.

_   
**If I could save time in a bottle…**   
_

It hurt just thinking about that day. The hybrid could still remember the look in her eyes, from when she stopped seeing him as a friend to a beast. A sudden spark. Rhoda had truly been frightened of him. Yet, was there a real reason to be? She was his love. He would've treated her like a precious rose! Bushroot believed that the woman would've eventually learned to love him. They could've created their own wonderland were they ruled their own garden.

But to her, he was a monster…

It was why he hated the winter so much. Because the season reminded him that he was truly alone in the world. That he was a freak that wouldn't be accepted. At least he was able to partially feign ignorance to this every other time of the year.

But he was caged in his greenhouse, just like he was caged in his sorrow.

"I-i…I only wanted to be loved…"

_   
**If I could save time in a bottle**   
_

_   
**I'd ask to relive the days**   
_

_   
**There would be second chances**   
_

_   
**For my love to count the ways**   
_

_   
**I'd ask for your visions**   
_

_   
**Existence would be kind**   
_

_   
**And maybe, just maybe**   
_

_   
**You would have been mine**   
_

"If I could save time in a bottle…"

~0~0~0~

AN:

_Then good ol' Reggie realized he was gay, and had many sexy parties with the Liquidator. THE END!_

And that, my dears, is how the story SHOULD have ended. But noooooo, my sleep deprived mind wanted to be all angsty and stuff. And as you can clearly see, this sucked platypus balls. It barely makes any sort of sense. I don't even know why I'm posting it…

So you tell me how horrible it is, as I go catch some Z's.


End file.
